


We Were Made For Each Other

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki, Omega Jared/Sam Challenge 2016, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Jared meets his potential future co-star





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of the challenge: soulmates au

Jared fidgeted nervously, practically vibrating with nervous energy. His leg bounced up and down, shaking the wooden bench outside Kripke’s office. He was told that it was only him, and some other dude ( _Jacob? Justin? Jensen, that was it)_ coming in together for a chemistry read. Basically, they were auditioning together. And if they worked well together… they both got the part.

He was too busy biting his thumbnail with anticipation and wondering how many different ways the audition could go wrong that he didn’t even notice when someone sat next to him on the bench. “Hey, hate to bother you, but do you have the time?”

Jared startled, but stood up to dig his phone out of his back pocket. “It’s… five minutes to two.”

“Thanks.

“No problem.” Jared looked up at the stranger to give him a polite smile. He met the prettiest, most striking pair of green eyes he’d ever seen—

It was like being struck by lightning, hit by a bus, and falling off a thousand-story building all at once. The force of the sensations running through him nearly brought him to his knees.

_This guy was his soulmate._

_His Alpha._

“Holy shit,” the stranger _—his fucking soulmate_ —breathed. “Did we just—are we?”

“I, I think so. You felt it too, right?”

“Yeah, definitely. That was intense alright.”

“That’s one word for it, heh.” Jared sat back down on the bench, needing the support. It felt like his legs had been swept from under him. Most people _never_ met their soulmate, could only dream about it. The world was such a big place that most soulmates never even had a hope of crossing paths. And here Jared had stumbled upon his without even trying.

“So you’re… Jared, right?”

“Huh? How did you-? Oh, you’re Jensen, aren’t you? Right of course,” Jared blushed. He took _Jensen’s_ offered hand in his and shook it. It was like being struck by lightning all over again, their first touch.

“Jared. My Omega. I’m auditioning for a role on a TV show with my soulmate.” Jensen ran a hand down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m still trying to wrap my around the fact that I _found you_.”

“I know, me too, it’s, it’s a lot to take in,” Jared chuckled nervously, face heating up even more now. Why did his soulmate have to be so beautiful, it physically hurt to look at him? Shit, Jensen was probably thinking he got the short end of the stick right about now, fate had really screwed him over…

“I can’t believe how beautiful you are,” Jensen blurted, then covered his mouth when he realized he’d said it out loud. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Jared didn’t know what to say to that, just blushed even harder and waited for his heart to jump out of his chest. Now that they’d met, being the Omega, Jared would go into heat, and they’d get the Mate Mark on their bodies, and they’d be bound together forever—

“Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, we’re ready for you,” an assistant stepped into the waiting room and smiled politely before walking back out.

“I know you don’t know me,” Jensen said softly, taking Jared’s hand in his. Again it was like an electric current flowed between them, Jared didn’t know if he’d ever get used to that. “But we’re going to get through this. Together. Now, let’s ace that audition, okay?”

Looking into Jensen’s eyes, it was like suddenly all the pieces fell into place. _Of course_ he knew Jensen, the Alpha to his Omega. A calmness spread throughout his body. Smiling, he took Jensen’s hand in his and stood, Jensen following in perfect unison.

Hand in hand, they strode into Kripke’s office.

Jared had a good feeling about this audition.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
